


Unfulfilled Desires

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Furry, Jesse consents but is drunk, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jesse would do anything for those he considers a friend.





	Unfulfilled Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the concept started as a joke but then I thought fuck it, let's try it. This is dedicated to one of my favourite people, [Tank](http://tankarank.tumblr.com/). This still doesn't make me a furry.

“Winston! My buddy! C’mere!” Jesse McCree hollered, adjusting how he was sat on the rock he had chosen as a seat. Watchpoint: Gibraltar didn’t have and never had had its own bar so Jesse had to improvise by taking a bottle of whiskey to the edge of the cliff. 

Well… At first it had been uncomfortable and he’d been worried about falling to his death, but after a few swigs, he’d found himself getting accustomed to his new makeshift bar. At least this one didn’t have any judgemental bartenders telling him that he’d had enough, or that he couldn’t smoke inside. 

And now, now he would have actual company! He had heard Winston coming a mile away, the soft thud of his paws as he dragged himself around was easy to distinguish from other footsteps Jesse had already ignored. He didn’t want the usual company, he wanted someone fun; someone entertaining, and he liked Winston. The guy was funny and soft, the two things he liked when he was drunk. 

He spun around on the rock, patting the far too small space next to him. “Winston, c’mon! I wanna talk to ya,” he drawled, taking another swig from his bottle, and he could see the reluctance from the gorilla. He looked… almost sad for a brief moment before he hobbled over to the rocks, adjusting his glasses before he took a seat on the floor, not even attempting to sit on the rock. 

“What is on your mind?” Winston asked, looking down at his hands and Jesse didn’t miss the way he was somewhat avoiding his gaze. He seemed… unhappy, although Jesse was aware that he was drunk. Everyone would probably seem unhappy by comparison, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“Hey, hey, big guy, what’s wrong? You seem sad,” he mumbled, sliding down off the rock to sit in front of Winston on the floor. Big gorilla, small cowboy - but he was used to that. He’d seen so much in his life that hey, why not have a friend who is a talking gorilla who could build a chrono accelerator in a cave from a box of scraps? 

Or maybe he had been in a lab? Whatever. It wasn’t important. He hadn’t questioned it during his Blackwatch days and he sure as hell wasn’t going to question it now. 

Winston shrugged, reaching up to take his glasses off, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. “It’s nothing important.”

Jesse took another swig, flinching slightly. His throat was getting rawer with each drop, but the burn felt so good. 

“C’mon monkey, you can tell me anythin’! Like I’m drunk for starters, so chances are, I won’t remember… an’ even if I do, whatever you say to me, I promise to keep to myself,” Jesse said with a smile, shifting forward and getting to his knees to get closer to Winston, dragging his bottle on the floor as he swayed slightly. “Trust me, I got ya.”

Winston regarded him for a moment before he raised his glasses to his mouth and exhaled heavily. “Didn’t you… uh… want to talk to me about something?”

Jesse cocked his head to the side, briefly adjusting his hat before he took another gulp of whiskey, grinning. “Nah, ain’t important, I mean, I was just kinda lonely an’ wanted company… you’re the only person I’ve wanted to invite over. I mean, Jack an’ Ana went past earlier but… ain’t in the mood for no lecture.”

Letting out a small chuckle, Winston nodded, rubbing his lenses with the pads of his thumbs. “Ah, good to know I wasn’t just someone you settled for since I happened to come by this way,” he said as he placed the glasses back on his face.

“Nah nah, you ain’t never just like… a second choice or nothin’,” Jesse mumbled, licking his lips, the taste of alcohol strong, distracting his mind for a moment, long enough for his mouth to run off by itself. “Like, I gotta say that y’know, if I had to pick a gorilla… you’d totally be m’first choice, y’know?” He rambled as he nudged Winston. “Like, honest here, but if I had to fuck a gorilla, you would be the one I’d pick.”

Jesse didn’t miss the grunt that came from Winston, a slight chill from the sudden change in mood. “McCree, you are drunk and I am not in the mood for such jests.”

Snorting, Jesse shrugged, taking another swig, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He assumed that when he regained control of his brain, he would have changed the subject but whatever, he guessed this was the conversation now. “Nah, I’m serious. Like, you’re real nice to me, an’ you look gentle an’ like, you can talk. I’d probably pick you over some actual men.”

“Jesse, please, I’m asking you to stop,” Winston whispered, and Jesse saw the look of hurt; the pained expression. He thought what he was saying was flattering, but perhaps not. Maybe this kind of talk was offensive where Winston was from. The moon? That made no sense to Jesse right now but then again, he was hanging out with a talking monkey so not much made sense. 

“Sorry, am I offendin’ you?”

Winston took in a deep breath, regarding Jesse for a moment before he shook his head. “It’s not that.” Another deep breath. “I… Jesse. The thing is…” Another pause. “I am a gorilla.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow before letting out a small laugh. “Holy shit, I hadn’t realised…”

“No, that’s not what I mean. The thing is that I am a gorilla, surrounded by humans and omnics, neither of which have any interest in me. I have… the mind and desires of a human, but the body of a gorilla… Do you understand?”

Jesse rubbed his face with his hand, taking another quick swig. “Well… no, not really.”

“I’m lonely, Jesse. All the others like me are presumably still up there,” Winston mumbled as he looked towards the sky. “I’m trapped within this body with desires that I cannot fulfil. I… I long for a companion, so to hear you joke in such a manner… I suppose it just hurts in a way I would prefer not to think about. I have pushed such things to the back of my mind, but I… I am so alone. I have friends, some I would consider family but… they cannot fulfil the need for… intimacy on the level I desire.”

Unsure as to what to say, Jesse found himself seeking a response in his bottle, but after two gulps, he found none. The only thing he could think to do was not respond verbally at all. Instead, he put the lid back on his bottle and put it to one side. He wasn’t thinking as clearly as he would claim he was, but he could make his own decisions. After all, most of the worst decisions he had made were whilst sober, and given the state of his life right now, he couldn’t make any more of a mess. 

He shifted forward, placing his hands on Winston’s chest to steady himself. “You… ain’t alone,” he mumbled as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Winston’s large mouth, could feel Winston tense up, his mouth forming a thin line as Jesse tried to kiss him. He felt hands on his waist, pushing him away slightly but with drunken confidence, he tried to deepen the kiss one last time, grabbing Winston’s chest-plate with his hands as he tilted his head and opened his mouth. 

A moment passed, one that felt like an eternity to Jesse, his lips remaining against Winston’s, his tongue trying to gain entrance before he was finally granted it. It felt strange to be kissing someone so much larger than himself, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Sure, he kiss tasted like peanut butter, but he’d had kisses taste of worse things. Still clutching Winston’s plate, he slid into his lap, peppering kisses over his lips, his tongue delving in briefly before he let out a small laugh, pressing his forehead against Winston’s chin. 

“Jesse, what are you doing…” Winston whispered as Jesse leaned back enough to look into Winston. 

Sure, he was definitely a gorilla and a lot hairier than the guys he would normally go for, but Winston was his friend and he was upset. Jesse considered himself to be the kinda guy who would do anything for his friends, so why wouldn’t he do this? Sure, it probably broke a million different laws, but there probably wasn’t any more room to add new charges to his warrant so he had nothing to lose in that aspect.

He didn’t even have his dignity to lose in this matter. He had done worse things; far worse. This was vanilla compared to his past, and he at least knew Winston; trusted him, and no one would hear about it unless he ran his own mouth. Winston was probably the one that would feel more shame in this situation; having to resort to the comforts of a used up cowboy; a drunk with a smoker’s cough and beat up revolver. 

“Look, if you’re game then so am I,” Jesse uttered as he moved his hands to Winston’s shoulders, settling himself in his lap. He had to admit that there was something strangely sexy about Winston, and he wasn’t 100% certain that such a thought had come to mind purely because he was drunk. That tight bodysuit the gorilla wore under his armour left little to the imagination...

Not that he was into gorillas or anything. As he had said before, it was just that… if he had to pick a gorilla, it would be Winston, and now he was picking a gorilla. That was all. Picking a gorilla and helping a friend. He was doing a good deed. 

Winston looked down, his fangs digging into his own lip as he clearly pondered the proposition. “Are you... Being fully serious here?” He asked after a moment, refusing to make eye contact.

And despite this, Jesse found himself nodding, his fingers gently petting the fur on Winston’s neck as he adjusted himself. “Mhm, I am. I wanna show you what you’ve been missin’. I wanna do this for you. Ain’t no one deserve to feel like you do, ain’t no one deserve to be alone,” Jesse reassured, a lump forming in his throat, and he wished he wasn’t drunk, knew it would make his words seem more earnest without the whiskey twinge to them, but he couldn’t change what had already occurred. He only hoped that Winston could see his honesty and know that it came from a place of caring; from the heart. . 

 

-

It had only taken a few moments for Jesse to go from being sat in Winston’s lap outside, to being splayed out on the floor of the nearest store room, his pants hanging from the door hand; his shirt thrown over a monitor and his boots discarded to either side of the room. All that he had managed to keep on were his socks, and if Winston had wanted to remove those, he wouldn’t have objected. 

Right now, all he wanted was for Winston to be happy. Maybe it was because Winston was a scientist; maybe it was because he’d never done this before, but Jesse had never been with someone who had been so curious about his body. He felt Winston’s hot breath on every inch of his body as he was examined like a research specimen, and he found himself enjoying it more than he thought he would. Being under Winston’s heated gaze made him almost shy, feeling his large hands pry apart his thighs and look intensely at his crotch made him blush; made his body heat up and there was just something arousing about the roles they had each fallen into. 

He knew he was hard; knew Winston could see that. He thought he was doing this for Winston’s sake, thought he was the one lending a hand but now he wasn’t so sure. He had no desire to give Winston head or to fuck Winston, but… he felt a deep urge within; a primal one, Winston would probably say. There was something about this whole situation; something in the atmosphere that made him want Winston to fuck fuck him. He wanted to have Winston on top of him, panting as he thrust into him; grunting as he used Jesse’s body like some kind of animal. 

No. He wanted Winston to use his body like the animal he was. 

But at the same time, he knew enough about gorillas to know that it wouldn’t be as satisfying as his mind thought it would be…

“I know what you’re thinking,” Winston mumbled from between Jesse’s legs, his breath hot on his erection and as he looked down, he could see Winston pondering whether to take it into his mouth or not. He’d seen the gorilla with bananas… knew how much he could take, and whilst he knew he didn’t taste as good as a banana, he thought his cock at least warranted a closer inspection from his friend. 

“Y-Yeah?” Jesse asked with a lopsided smile, spreading his legs further, hooking one around Winston’s neck, urging him closer. He needed to feel something; anything. 

“Experimentation resulted in a change in our base genetics. My… kind were created with the knowledge of the pros and cons that both gorillas have. Gorillas have exceptional strength,” Winston said, his tone of voice enough to make Jesse raise his hips. He didn’t want a lecture. He wanted a simple answer to the question rattling around in his head; a question he couldn’t get answered without Winston talking to him, due to the fact that Winston had only pulled down his bodysuit to his waist. He guessed he’d have to sit through the lesson if he wanted to find out the truth about what Winston had down below. 

Winston licked his lips, his nostrils twitching as he leaned in further, inhaling deeply. “You smell... Fantastic,” he said before he placed his fingers on the tip, his big hands making Jesse’s big cock look like a joke, but he didn’t care; just having fingers on him was enough to force a moan out of his throat, but then Winston’s large tongue came into contact with the underside of his dick and he found himself closing his eyes, a shaky groan falling from his mouth. “But yes, humans, like yourself, do have their perks. Their ability to process their thoughts into words and…” 

Jesse glanced down as he paused, just in time to see Winston wrap his hand around Jesse’s cock, just his tip left in the open and he begged Winston with his eyes: _please, please fuckin’ do somethin’_ and he was rewarded with Winston’s thick, wet tongue lapping at the head, the large muscle thoroughly investigating the small hole; investigating the creases, cleaning up the pre-cum that had formed. 

And then the mouth was gone, the hand too, and Jesse found himself raising his arm, covering his face as he panted heavily. So brief but so good. He had never experienced a mouth like that before, and now he was concerned he would never be the same again.

He heard a slight rustle, but before he could investigate, hands were on his thighs, pushing his knees to his chest and that tongue; that fucking big, wet muscle, was investigating a new hole. Curious as it was before, Jesse felt Winston’s tongue slide between his cheeks, seeking out his asshole and instantly finding it. He couldn’t hold back the noise he made; a low whine escaping as he covered his face even more. He couldn’t believe he was letting this happen; couldn’t believe it felt so good. The leathery feel of Winston’s face against his ass felt nice, better than someone’s stubble, and the soft fur brushing against his thighs was just a bonus; a relaxing and comforting one.

And then there was the way he felt his ass welcoming that big tongue; so good; so wet. He knew they wouldn’t need lube, a fact that had only briefly passed his mind. He was dripping by the time Winston pulled away, his hole loose and ready for whatever Winston had.

“...So yes, you see. We took the ability to form words, and through many tests, we were able to speak. Altering our genetic code had other benefits and yes, one of those is the fact that I now have a penis that is proportionate to my size,” Winston stated matter-of-factly, and then Jesse felt it. He clenched up slightly, his face bright red as Winston pushed the brunt tip of his cock against his hole, Definitely a dick; definitely not small, but he couldn’t see the length. 

Jesse lowered his hand away from his face just enough to look at Winston; look at the way he was now looming over him, his large furry chest resting against his own and he found the compression strangely comforting, enough so that he let out a small chuckle. This was ridiculous. “So… you… got a big dick?” He managed to ask, his words as wobbly as his body felt, his nerves trying to rise up but the whiskey he had consumed was doing a good job of keeping them down.

Winston smiled and reached up, adjusting his glasses as he leaned in closer, his hands moving to grip Jesse’s legs once again, pushing their bodies together as he rubbed his cock against Jesse’s ass. “I…. suppose you could say that… Compared to normal gorillas, yes, I have a big penis.”

With that thought to ponder on, Jesse felt Winston press against him, the tip of his cock sliding against his hole, begging for entrance. He wasn’t sure what Winston was waiting for; he was ready, desperate almost to feel it inside him but he was still empty.

“C’mon, fuck me already,” Jesse whined impatiently. 

“I…” Winston started, hesitating but Jesse couldn’t take it any longer. Reaching down, he awkwardly sought out Winston’s cock, trying to ignore the girth as he lined it up with his hole, pushing the tip in. His body shook as he tried to relax; tried to ease himself into it, and Winston simply remained still, looming over him, panting as his cock slowly disappeared inside Jesse.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Jesse moaned, moving his hand and placing it on Winston’s shoulder, gripping him as he stilled himself. His breathing was heavy, his ass aching as it stretched to accommodate Winston’s thick cock. The length was good, better than his own but it was the thickness that was getting him. He felt stuffed as furry thighs came to rest against his ass.

Jesse felt Winston’s large hands on his hips, and in a flash, he was suddenly empty, his ass tingling from the sudden loss as he was flipped over. He was barely given a second to gather his bearings before he was being spread open again, a thick cock sliding home as his body was dragged up to give Winston a more comfortable angle to fuck him. 

He splayed his hands on the floor, trying to hold himself steady as Winston thrust into his ass relentlessly, the quick change in behaviour making his dick drip because if it was one thing he loved, it was being thrown around and used like a object during sex. He found it hard to believe that Winston hadn’t done this before; he’d never been fucked this thoroughly in his entire life. Maybe it was the animalistic urge; Winston’s primal rage. After all, this didn’t seem like the usual Winston who often got his face stuck in a jar of peanut butter trying to get out the last few bits. 

Winston’s furry chest rested heavy on his back, the suffocating feeling making his cock leak as he pushed back against Winston. His body trembled under him, desperate for release. He was so close; it felt so good. To be used for such a primal urge, to fulfil that primitive need. He lolled his head down, staring between his legs, watching as Winston’s heavy balls swung forward and slapped into his own and he couldn’t help but love the feeling, love that he was being used in such a crude manner and the sight was enough to make him cum straight away.

If Gabriel could see him now, he’d be sickened. If Genji could see him, he’d laugh. Both of them knew how depraved he was, it probably wouldn’t even shock either of them. If anything, the idea of either of them seeing him like this… He shook his head, letting out a shaky breath. Why did that turn him on even more?

He felt a hand on the back of his head, a weight forcing it down and his elbows gave out, his face slamming against the floor painfully but he paid it little attention. It was hard to give such a small thing any thought when his asshole throbbing; the feeling of Winston’s thick cock ramming into him over and over again forcing his eyes to roll towards the back of his head. 

That kind of thing made it hard to even think about the discomfort of the cold, hard floor against his face. He turned his head just enough to raise his hand to his lips, his teeth finding his knuckles and biting down as he tried to stifle the noises erupting from his throat, drowning out the sound of Winston’s grunting; the sound of his ass being fucked so thoroughly.. It was ridiculous that this could feel so good. Winston had never been anything but gentle with him, no matter how much he had pissed him off, but here he was, pounding into his ass like there was no tomorrow.

Winston’s rugged hands pressed down into the space between his shoulders, pushing him down against the ground as his cock slid in and out with a loud moist sound. Jesse didn’t know if it was his friend’s copious amount of spit or his pre-cum or what, but he didn’t care. His hole felt so sloppy, fluids dripping out of him, running down onto his balls, with each thrust. He’d never felt anything like this before. He was so full, he swore he could feel it in his stomach, the feeling pushing through his body and escaping through his throat in the form of a guttural moan. 

And before he knew it, he was coming undone, his cock pulsating as it spurted out cum, the orgasm thundering through him, his ass clenching up in a way that made Winston let out a primal roar as he started to speed up once again, his palms pressing into Jesse’s back, holding him down and still as he continued to have his way with him.

Despite Winston being a virgin, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He fucked Jesse through his orgasm, milking him dry without even touching his dick, his large cock slamming into Jesse over and over, Jesse’s own cock hanging spent between his legs as he simply lay there and enjoyed the feeling of Winston seeking his own finish using his body. 

The hands suddenly slid to his hips, gripping him tightly as the thrusts became more random; more sporadic. He managed to look over his shoulder just in time to see Winston open his mouth, his spit linking his teeth together as he panted his way through his own orgasm, the feeling of his cum coating his insides enough to make Jesse’s body turn to jelly as Winston continued to fuck into him. He’d never taken a load so large; could already feel it leaking out of him as Winston’s cock started to slow down inside him, his thrusts steadying as he closed his mouth and started to take deep breaths through his nose. 

And it was over. Jesse had never had sex so quickly and roughly before… well, never so quickly and roughly and _satisfying_. His entire body felt as though it had just erupted with pleasure, and he was floating along on the pleasant aftershocks. 

“That…” Winston started, shaking his head before he leaned onto Jesse’s back again, pressing his head between his shoulder blades this time, his large lips kissing Jesse’s sweat soaked skin, and Jesse couldn’t help but respond positively to the softer touches. It wasn’t often that anyone stayed around long enough to give him any kind of after care, and it was refreshing. He knew Winston was an animal, but he was more human than most of the men he had slept with in his life.

“You don’t gotta say nothin’,” Jesse slurred against the floor, finding the coldness of it refreshing now, his body limply falling flat against the ground as Winston pulled out and his asshole twitched at the loss, clenching up to keep the fluids inside but he couldn’t keep it up for long. Winston had fucked him wide open, and it wasn’t long before his fluids were dripping down his thighs and balls but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His body was trembling from the feeling of sheer satisfaction, and the feeling of Winston’s soft fur and large lips slowly brushing against his skin was lulling him into a daze and he soon found himself closing his eyes. “You’re a good guy, Winston,” he mumbled, a smile on his lips. 

“...Thank you, Jesse,” was all Winston said against his back, and his deep voice vibrated through his body. 

“Mmm, you’re welcome.”

He remained still, waited until Winston pulled away from him fully, his skin breaking out in goosebumps as the cold air hit his flesh and he instantly missed the contact; the feel of Winston’s soft fur against his skin. It was comforting; reminded him of old times. Sure, in the past, the only time he had touched Winston’s fur was when he was winding him up with Genji, but that was the thing. He guessed he missed old times, at the end of the day. Everything was so much simpler. 

As weird as it felt to admit it, having sex with Winston probably wouldn’t make anything more uncomfortable. If anything, it might have brought them closer together. He’d give anything to have that closeness with his old friends back. 

He rolled over, shuddering as his back pressed against the cold floor before he ran his hands across his chest, smacking his lips, his legs trembling and he tried to stop them; tried to keep them closed and still but his entire body trembled. He really hadn’t been fucked like that in a long time. 

“Hey, big guy, you okay? No regrets?” He asked, pushing his hands under himself and slowly lifting his body up, only faltering a couple of times before he managed to sit up, his ass aching. It was gonna be sore for a couple of days, that was for certain. Once upright, he managed to look over to where Winston was and was surprised to see his tight bodysuit back on. He observed him silently, watching as he hobbled around the room collecting the various items of clothing that had been scattered around the room..

A gentleman, truly, despite his outward appearance. 

He moved himself over to the wall, resting against it with a sigh, a lopsided smile on his face as Winston approached, Jesse’s clothing neatly folded in his large hands and he took them with a small laugh. “A fuck an’ chuck don’t work if you stick around afterwards to dress me and make sure I’m okay.”

A frown passed over Winston’s face before sadness befell him and he looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. “I…” He started, clearing his throat. “I am… truly grateful that you allowed me to… express my urges with your beautiful body but-”

Jesse scoffed, unfolding his shirt and pulling it on one sleeve at a time. “Ain’t no but - I don’t wanna hear it,” Jesse said with a grin. “Listen, I had a great time and I know what you’re worried about.” He buttoned the shirt up to his chest, leaving a couple open for fun and flirty look, before he scooted towards Winston, flinching at the sensation of fluids still leaking from his ass. He didn’t want to imagine how he looked right now; probably more animal than man, but hey, someone had to be the animal here and it sure as hell wasn't Winston. 

“You do?” Winston asked, raising his head just in time to see Jesse reach out and cup his face. 

“Uh huh,” Jesse whispered, biting his lower lip as he adjusted Winston’s glasses, his hand lingering on his cheek. “Look, you lost a bit of control, I know that. I seen you lose control before but it don’t make me think no less of you. It happens; hell, it happened with me. You think I was in control back then? Just jizzing from you fuckin’ me so good? Nah, I couldn’t think straight, seriously. But it was alright. It felt good an’ I enjoyed myself. You did too, right?”

“Yes, but-”

Jesse leaned shrugged, lowering his hand to rummage in his jeans pockets. “Winston, we just fucked. I liked it; no, I loved it. I wasn’t sure if I would, but there is a first time for everything, y’know? So just relax.”

“I just am concerned because of your intoxicated state,” Winston mumbled, taking the opportunity to get out a sentence as Jesse lit up a cigar.

A puff and a long sigh later, Jesse was scrambling to his feet, gripping Winston’s shoulder to steady himself, aware of the fluids running down his thighs; aware of his flaccid dick swinging and almost hitting Winston in the face as he staggered around, trying to balance himself on his feet. What was a little soft cock to the face between friends? 

“Well, there is a first time for anythin’. Ain’t no one usually concerned about that,” Jesse mumbled to himself around the cigar as he tried to pull his boxers back on. “As I said, most people tend to just blow an’ go. Don’t usually wait for me to get dressed and don’t usually ask if I’m alright.” 

“I’m not like most people,” Winston said with a soft voice, pushing Jesse’s hands away to take control of dressing Jesse so he could concentrate on keeping his balance. “I’m a gorilla.”

Jesse stared down at him, watching as he helped him get into his jeans and he couldn’t help but laugh again, smoke escaping his lips as he allowed himself to find humour in the whole situation. “Yeah well, I’ve fucked men, women, cyborgs, omnics… an’ I ain’t proud of this, but I fucked whatever it is that Gabriel is passing himself for these days. A gorilla really ain’t the worst thing I’ve ever done… Or had do me. Just - look, this was great. M’drunk but I’m not so far gone that I couldn’t see this for what it was; two old friends having fun, letting off steam and… discovering things for the first time. You’re happy, right? You feel better?”

And he heard Winston make a small noise of agreement before he looked up, his large mouth breaking into a smile, his fangs digging into his lower lip. “I… I do. Again, thank you… Thank you so much,” he mumbled, and Jesse couldn’t help but look away because at that moment, he thought that Winston looked cute… really cute and he knew what it meant when he thought things were cute.

Laughing, he shook his head again. He really did not need to be developing romantic feelings for the monkey.

**Author's Note:**

> In my defence, I did start writing this when I was stoned, but... I finished it sober so... Also, the science of this is that gorillas normally have small dicks compared to their size, but when they changed Winston's genetics so he could speak, it also gave him a _**massive dong**_.
> 
> the wonderful [kirin](http://kirinlust.tumblr.com) drew a picture to accompany this which can be found [here](http://kirinlust.tumblr.com/post/165161396960/jesse-would-do-anything-for-those-he-considers-a)


End file.
